cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Female Clone
The Female Clone, originally designated FCT-3, is the only female Clone and a member of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron. She is the last surviving clone of Clairge Jogx. Biography Creation The Female Clone was created after the death of Jango Fett when the cloners of Kamino decided to experiment with different DNA to clone, to see if they could make a better soldier than the male Clones. They decided to use the DNA of a fierce young bounty hunter named Clairge Jogx. Joining Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron She was classed as a failed experiment, along with the rest of her Clone batch, and was sent off to be executed, she was taken into a weapons testing facility to be executed with the latest experimental disintegrator blaster so there would no evidence that she had ever existed, but she found a rocket launcher and used it to blast her way out only to be captured again. She was saved by a Gunner, who then offered her a chance to join his Squadron which she accepted. She soon escaped with the help of the peculiar Gunner and his Droid and found themselves in some kind of shuttle park. She then selected the shuttle for which they would escape in, and entered it, only to discover that another of her clone batch had managed to escape and was hiding in the shuttle. She then escaped with the other female Clone, the Gunner and his Droid in the shuttle together. Eventually, they were joined by Hikaru and the three of them traveled together, as just the three of them, and Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Personal Droid for years. The Child During a trip to the market place on the recently terraformed Ѩѫѭ, the Female Clone, along with Brute and the Clone Jedi witnessed a terrified woman knock Brute over, but before they could do anything, the woman was gone, leaving a child behind. Just before some guards ran by, the Female Clone concealed the child within Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's cloak that she was carrying around. One of the guards stopped to question the Clones about the women but they all denied seeing the woman and the guard left to search for her. With a sound like raging thunder, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and Hikaru appeared. She tried to show Clone Gunner Commander Jedi the child but guards were headed in their direction, and soon they were surrounded by the guards and one man who claimed that the squad were concealing a child. They denied the fact that they were concealing a child. The child's Mother was then brought in and Maxible threatened the squad with her death if they didn't hand over the child. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi managed to get the squad away using his vortex manipulator, but as the Female Clone was teleporting away, she witnessed Maxible's guards throw the child's Mother to the ground and repeatedly shoot her. Back on-board Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's ship, she handed Clone back his cloak and watched as he discovered that Maxible was right... Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's disappearance When Clone Gunner Commander Jedi disappeared, she and his Padawan went searching for him. During this search, she was kidnapped by Storm Gunner Commander Sith. (CGCJ: Encounters with Thor) During this time, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi returned once, and took her and his Padawan to the the third battle of Morcia. They completely missed the battle and were immediately sent back. This event was so brief they both forgot about it. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's return A few months later, whilst in Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's room, Clone Gunner Commander appeared, in front of the Female Clone, completely naked, much to her shock and disgust. She then, after Clone Gunner Commander Jedi had gotten dressed, along with the rest of the squadron, attended Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's funeral. During the funeral, she saw into her own future, as she witnessed herself from the future exit the TARDIS. Meeting the Doctor Prior to this meeting, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi had told her 'a lot' about the Doctor. The Female Clone met the Doctor when she went into the storage deck of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's ship and found the TARDIS. She then led the Doctor, Jake and Laura along a corridor and heard crashes come from a room that only Clone Gunner Commander Jedi should be in. She witnessed the Doctor then enter the room and cautiously followed, with Jake and Laura. She then went to see if Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan was ok. She then, along with everyone else, were taunted by Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, and raced to get back to the storage deck, where she witnessed the TARDIS dematerialize taking Clone Gunner Commander Jedi with it. Almost immediately though, it rematerialized, bringing Clone Gunner Commander Jedi back. After Clone Gunner Commander Jedi had left, she flirted with Jake, to the annoyance of Laura. After the Doctor's two teenage companions had disappeared into the TARDIS, she told the Doctor to keep them safe, he then left in the TARDIS. Order 66 The Female Clone fought alongside Sparky and Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, on the front line, in a battle against the other race of clone soldiers, the Sontarans. During this battle, she was captured by a Sontaran but was saved by Sparky, after Brute had distracted it, he shot it in the probic vent, killing it. Later, once the order for the execution of all Jedi, order 66, had been initiated, she stopped a group of clones, along with the rest of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron from following Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Padawan, allowing them to escape. She later raced to the ship, alongside Brute, Snipe and Sparky, with hundreds of thousands of Clones in pursuit of them, all firing. One shot managed to hit Brute's leg, slowing him down, so the Female Clone went to help him, but, after helping him up, he persuaded her to leave him and just head to the ship. A beast then came bounding out of the ship and was subsequently shot down and killed. This gave Snipe the chance to reach the ship and start the engines. Sparky then reached the ship, with the Female Clone close behind but Brute, due to his injuries had fallen quite far behind. The Female Clone went back for Brute but as she reached him, the two of them witnessed Snipe and Sparky shoot off in the ship, leaving them. They were then trapped by the Clones, who encircled them. Despite their best efforts, they were subdued and the Clones decided to execute them for being traitors to the Republic. One Clone spoke out and was subsequently executed. The trooper who performed the execution then came and gloated to Brute and made a 'shiny' perform Brute's execution. The Female Clone watched on in horror as Brute was shot. An Imperial Prisoner After Brute's death, she was transferred to a cell somewhere, and continually tortured, with the hope that the surviving members of the squad would rescue her, but they never came. She was later transferred to an Imperial prison and later recounted how she was captured to a fellow prisoner. After recounting how she was captured, she, along with her fellow prisoner could hear the sounds of Stormtroopers being massacred with a lightsaber. She fought in a long and bloody battle alongside; Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, his Padawan, Sir Knight, Jonathan and Robert, Prisonerzero and many others. At the climax of the battle, Clone was stabbed through his battle damaged armour by the Dark Lord of the Sith and in retaliation used his last burst of energy to stab the Dark Lord of the Sith in the heart, killing it. He then used his last painful moments to set up his Padawan on his path to becoming the Golden Knight by having Knight take him, despite his resistance and then tried to persuade Jonathan to put him out of his torment but Jonathan refused as he couldn't bear to do such a thing to such a great friend. The Female Clone was willing to do so and prepared, only to be interrupted by the Doctor's late arrival, alongside his four teenage companions; Jake, Laura, Tim and Sarah. The Doctor, seeing the state that Clone was in, turned off Clone's life support, to end his painful suffering. The Female Clone said her tearful goodbyes to Clone ending in saluting him. Clone died failing to salute her back, leaving the Female Clone the sole survivor of his squad. The Doctor took the Female Clone and the others, leaving Clone's body on the battlefield. Travels with the Doctor She, along with the Doctor, Jake, Laura, Tim, and Sarah witnessed Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's death and attended his funeral. Gallery AD022E85-1.jpg Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron